


Ipomoea Alba

by silvallyyy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, but he's still an ass, gladion and hau are supportive, guzma has no idea why sun wants his booty, lillie is easily embarassed, moon changes her romantic orientation, moon is extremely awkward, nebby changes forms, sun is a flirt, they all need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvallyyy/pseuds/silvallyyy
Summary: "ipomoea alba - moonflower. a flower whose petals are known to open at dusk and close at midday"----------Moon figures out that she...might like girls....And by girls she means girl.......And by girl she means Lillie.God, she's in a mess.





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> same universe as [Dinner Date.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071412)  
> in fact, it's only a few days after the conclusion. you don't have to read it, but if you want to do so for clarity, feel free!

Okay, so maybe Moon  _did_ still like Lillie.

_So what? It wasn't like it's gonna go anywhere. It's just a stupid crush._

_Right?_

Gladion's words were still burned in to the back of her brain. "Let me know when you and Lil hit it off," he had said. _Was it really that obvious?_

 _No, no, Sel. We are_ **_not_** _diving in to a relationship. You know what happened last time you tried._

She stifled a shudder at the unpleasant memory. Thinking about past problems at 12 in the morning was a bad habit of hers, as much as she didn't want to admit it at all. Her anti-anxiety pills had stopped working, and had also caused her insomnia to return. She still didn't want to tell her mom, in fear of being scolded. 

As much as it was unlikely to happen.

But the thought of being shamed by a kind, loving human who had done nothing but be nice to her and her brother, Elio, was enough to stop her from making any movements.

She glanced at the loudly snoring form beside her, cracking an odd smirk at him. Moon wondered how Elio, or Sun, as he was commonly called, dealt with all of the rejection and bad things that had happened to him. His best friend had left for a whole year. And to be frank, so had Moon's.

She remembered like it was yesterday. They were thirteen, waving goodbye at Hau and Lillie. Gladion, as he had admitted to the siblings, was watching in the distance. 

Now that she recalled, she did see somebody crying behind her as they were going to return home. Well, from what she could see. Moon herself had broken her shell for her brother, and the two ended up sobbing over the loss.

Not like Gladion would ever admit defeat at being caught crying. It was better for her to not bring it up.

Speak of the devil, he seemed to be awake as well. Hau was sleeping in his arms, and he was stroking the small Alolan's dark green hair. Either that or he was petting him lightly. Moon decided to quietly get up.

She carefully avoided stepping on Lillie. As to both not hurt her, and to not wake her. 

Trying to not wake up three people at once was extremely difficult, but Moon had mastered the skill from years of sneaking to get cereal boxes back when they lived in Johto.

Truth was, they weren't born in Kanto. They were actually born somewhere in Unova, and moved around before settling there when Moon and Sun were around three or four. 

Unova for less than a year, Johto for two, and Kanto for.....damn, almost nine. And to top it off, Alola for two, since Sun and Moon were fourteen now. It was quite ironic to be the second tallest aside from Gladion, and yet be the youngest two of the group.

She hadn't even realized it, but she was almost out of the room when Gladion noticed her. 

 _Where are you going?_ he seemed to ask without words, tilting his head. Partially working for Team Skull when she and Eli were thirteen had allowed them to make a sort of non verbal language. 

Either that, or Moon's ability to understand Pokemon as well as she understood English had bred some other skills as well.

'A walk,' Moon mouthed. Gladion nodded, and he slowly pulled away from Hau.

'Coming too,' he responded. Though he was trying to mouth it, some of the sentence came out as noise. Moon smiled nonetheless. Better to walk with others, than to go it alone.

 

It was a particularly chilly night, despite Alola normally being uncomfortably hot. Gladion's hoodie was finally being put to good use. 

Moon, on the other hand, had to raid the downstairs closet for some kind of jacket. It was only her mom's motorcycle jacket, but it'd have to do.

She stepped outside, releasing her Decidueye from its ball. She liked to read on ancient civilizations, so she had named the owl Persephone, not only because it fit the bird, but also because she had gotten a female. She still remembered the shock, after seeing nothing but male starter Pokemon for her entire life. It was a warm memory.

Plus, Eli had done the same thing. He named his Primarina Posideon. He was more shocked that his beloved Popplio was male than Moon was that her Rowlet was a female. And once they had finally gotten their hands on a Litten, they named the small feline Helios. They agreed to raise him together, and he turned out to be what saved them in the Elite Four.

Moon sighed happily. Good times. 

Once her musing was done, Gladion walked out of the door. "It's nice out here. Kind of wish I had worn something that _didn't_ have torn sleeves, though."

Moon snorted. "You do know Sun and I have plenty of spare junk if you need it, right?" 

"W-well.... It just feels odd to wear somebody else's clothes."

"Dude, you know how much money I have, not to flex or anything. You know I can buy you shit, or at the very least give you some cash."

"So you're a _sugar mommy_ now?"

Moon burst out laughing, taking a moment to whistle for Mantine to come over from where it was relaxing in the warm waves. The cheerful little one let out a small chirp, and swam over. It took a few moments for it to register, but they seemed to have made it over to Hau'oli's beachfront.

"Oh, hell no. I don't surf, Selene," Gladion said. When it was just them, Moon allowed him to use her real name. As long as it wasn't used in a public or aggressive manner, she didn't mind. 

"Lying-ass mother-fricker," Moon huffed. Using her, oddly enough, surplus of upper arm strength, she lifted the blonde up off the ground and held him like a child. 

Mostly because it either pissed him off or got him _super_ flustered.

What could she say? Sometimes others' discomfort was amusing. 

"Moon! No!" Gladion yowled, squirming as she stepped on to the gentle Mantine.

"Relax, you giant fetus. I'm not gonna drop you in the water like Lus- _trash-bag_ used to."

Gladion gave a defeated sigh, and allowed himself to sit up on the, now freely surfing, Pokemon.

"Oh my Palkia. You and Sun are both total _moms._ " 

"Shut up, nerd. Last I checked, a certain someone was one helluva dad to our Silvallies. And Nebby, too, if I recall properly!"

Gladion's cheeks flared red, and he looked away. _Looks like I win again,_ she thought smugly.

"Okay. Front or back?" Moon asked, scooting backwards on Mantine's saddle anyways. 

"Front."

Moon let him down, and he got situated for the, likely bumpy, ride. 

"Mantine!" Moon chirped, looking up at the dark violet sky.

The Pokemon gave a happy sort of noise and flapped its fins as it rose up a particularly large wave. Gladion 'eep'ed as saltwater got in his bangs, and Moon cackled as the large night tide swept them under the water. Moon grasped Gladion by the hood and pulled them both up above the water.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna drop me?" Gladion scolded, though he was laughing anyways. 

"Oi, I didn't drop you!" she chuckled, holding him underneath the arms and swimming him back to Mantine. Cheeky little thing made an almost laughing noise as they approached, and she handed it a Pokebean. 

"Aww, young love!" a passerby called. 

"I'm _gay!_ " they snapped in unison. The person's face flushed. 

"My apologies!"

Gladion was about to growl out something that would probably make it worse, but Moon covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's fine! Just be more careful next time!"

"Will do! Alola!"

"Alola!"

Gladion licked Moon's hand so that she would remove it.

"Eww! The hell?!"

"You taste like salt! Gross!"

"Don't lick me then!"

Gladion chuckled again. A rare sight that was becoming more and more common ever since Hau came back.

Maybe he really was a positive influence.

"It's like, one in the morning, Sel. We gotta go back and wash this salt out."

"You first, I'll use all the hot water."

"So will I."

"Damn."

Moon pet Mantine on the head, and with that she started to run back.

"What the shit! You didn't tell me it was a race!"


	2. A Petty Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun, as always, is a teasing lil' shit.   
> Moon decides to be a little shit right back.

It was only once Moon got home did she realize that saltwater was positively all over her mom's jacket. 

"Aw, _shit,_ " she hissed underneath her breath. Well, she had to go to the laundry room for her clothes anyways. Might as well wash the thing.

_Does it take cold water or......Arceus, I should've paid attention in life skills_ , she mused silently, checking the tags inside its collar.

"...Eli? What the hell are you doing?"

The boy in question jumped at least 3 feet off the ground. In the process, he nearly dropped the half-eaten donut he was snacking on.

"Sel, what the- _why the hell_ are you awake at two in the morning?" he whisper-shouted.

"A walk," Gladion responded, walking out of the laundry room with his tank top in one hand and a pair of boxers in the other.

Sun squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Wait, do I smell sallll......holy Giratina, did you two take Mantine out for a ride?!"

"Yeah, so?" Moon crassly responded, crossing her arms.

"Without me?!"

"I thought you were asleep."

Sun huffed. "You should've just asked," he mumbled, an oddly sad tone in his voice. 

Moon put her hand on his shoulder, and then ruffled her brother's hair. "I'll bring you an' Lillie out later, if you want."

Sun grinned like a teenager who was just given permission to use the "forbidden word," as Hau called it. 

"Damn yes! Is edgelord McGee and his _husband_ coming too?"

Moon looked at the taller blonde, whose face was now bright red. "Well?"

"I'll......I'll ask Hau when he wakes up."

"Hopefully the waves won't be as big?" Moon chuckled. Gladion gave a snort, and with that he booked it up the stairs and in to the shower.

"I still can't believe you two went without me," Sun huffed. Moon took her hat off the washer and whacked his head with it. 

"I did say I'd bring you later, didn't I? Plus, Posi' needs to stretch his fins, right?"

She almost forgot that she left Persephone out of her ball. "Sorry, honey," she whispered affectionately. The owl cooed, and with that she returned to her ball. 

"And Persy went too?!"

"Go back to bed, or I'll make her use leaf blade on you!"

"I'll make Heli' use fire fang if you do!" 

"Silver's gonna kick your ass if you don't shut up!"

 

* * *

 

 

Moon groggily opened her eyes, sitting up on the downstairs couch. _Looks like I didn't make it back upstairs.....least I put my pajamas on._ She cast a glance around the room, her eyes settling on a small digital clock. 

6:00 AM. Nebby should be changing forms in three....two....

A sudden crushing weight hit Moon from above. "Shi- _Nebby_!" 

It seems the bat Pokemon had taken to sleeping upside down, and it was certainly _not_ the most pleasant thing to have a huge solar cat fall on you from the ceiling. 

The defiant little thing simply purred and rolled to where Moon was now able to move. At least her ''daughter'' had some mercy. With that, Moon wiggled off the couch and on to the floor. 

"Having difficulties?" a light voice asked from behind her. Moon whirled around to face the source, finding it to be Lillie.

"My daughter just tried to crush me. What does it look like."

Lillie giggled softly, sparking a ticklish feeling in Moon's chest. _Don't ruin this._

"You really are a good parent to her," Lillie hummed quietly. Moon smiled gently at this.

"Wanna help feed your kid?" Moon joked.

Lillie smirked. "Depends. Are you going to take me on Mantine?"

"If it makes up for that time Kukui made you ride on his rickety boat out to Akala, then yes."

Lillie let out a huff of air at the old memory. "Leave me alone, I was fourteen."

"And I was twelve. And I still beat you there."

Lillie sighed. "Okay, you win. What do we give her, again?"

Moon opened her bag's side pocket. "Patterned or Rainbow. She's a very picky eater."

Lillie reached over and retrieved the shiny, multicolored bean. "Here, girl. Sit."

The large feline gave a muddled 'mrow,' and laid down obediently. Lillie crouched and held the bean in her palm. She then reached over to give it to Nebby. The large feline gobbled it up in a measly two bites, and after that it gave Lillie a happy purr. Moon smiled like a proud parent as she watched.

"Now, are you ready for some Mantine surf?" Moon asked, holding out her hand so Lillie could stand.

"Not without us!" Sun complained, leading Gladion and Hau down the stairs.

Moon grunted. "I was 'boutta leave, since you took nine years to get ready."

"Shut up, you thot!"

"No you!"

Lillie facepalmed, watching the two siblings argue. 


	3. Mantine Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Su/Mo gang hangs out by the professor's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this story isn't all about Mantine Surf,,, I'm just excited because I recently bought UM and am loving it!

  
"Dammit Moon-Moon! We've been walking for 8 years!"

"Sun, it's been 10 minutes. Chill the hell out, we're literally right in front of Kukui's lab."

That's how it had been for the past few minutes. Sun complaining that his shrimp legs were hurting and that he just wanted to get in the water. Moon was getting fed up, but she couldn't exactly run down there. As strong as Lillie's arms were (after all, she _was_ able to hold Nebby, who weighed around a thousand pounds), she didn't have the best stamina. Moon, Hau, and Sun did from months and months of doing the island challenge, but Lillie? And _especially_ Gladion? ....Nah.

"Alright, asshat, we're here." 

Sun let out a happy screech and leaped on to Mantine, letting the small creature resurface and he rubbed its ''ears.'' The small ray hummed happily, and rode on to a particularly large wave with him.

"Shit, he took Manty," Moon grumbled to the rest of the group.

Lillie smiled. "That's okay! We-we have Lapras and Sharpedo, right?" 

Moon gave a short chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Gladi', you and Malsalada-Man gonna take Sharpie?" 

"You have a nickname for everything. Now I _know_ you and Sun are related," Gladion sassily replied, but got situated on the shark nonetheless. Hau sat down behind him, wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist. Moon pretended to ignore how red his face got. _Don't wanna laugh at him_ too _much_.

"Lapras?" Moon asked.

"Lapras," Lillie replied. 

With that, Moon sat down on the large grey shell. She was expecting Lillie to sit behind her, or maybe even in front of her, but she certainly wasn't expecting Lillie to sit on her lap. 

"Um? You gonna...move?"

"O-oh, sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable I'll move-"

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant. I was just surprised is all."

Lillie gave an awkward, flustered smile. Moon did the same.

"ALOLA, MOTHERF-"

"GLADION! _LANGUAGE!_ " Hau screamed.

Moon laughed at this, and motioned for Lapras to swim out to the gentle sea. It cooed happily as Moon pet and stroked its neck, causing Lillie to stifle a giggle. 

"Brother was right. You _are_ a mom," she joked.

"So are you," Moon joked back, but in a softer tone. Lillie hummed and leaned back in to Moon's chest. 

The happy girl hummed back, and softly kicked her legs in tune with Lapras' fins.

"Wahoo!"

Moon looked up, grabbing Lillie and ducking as Sun and Mantine sailed over Lapras. 

"Watch it, Eli!" Moon yelled, getting yelled something incomprehensible as he looked for his next wave. "You alright, Lil?"

"Yeah! Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just a little soggy."

Moon chuckled, dipping her hand in the water and splashing Lillie. The shorter blonde yelped and gave moon a huffy glare. Moon gave her a shit-eating grin.

"Sorry, hon, I had to," she teased. 

Lillie's face reddened at the use of the word 'hon,' but other than that she splashed Moon back.

"How about that, Moonie?"

Moon gave a flustered splash back. Lillie laughed at this and went back to watching the waves. Moon rested her head on top of Lillie's subconsciously. When she didn't get any negative response, she simply kept it there as they enjoyed their afternoon.

 

...Well, until Gladion and Sun crashed in to each other and Moon had to play lifeguard for the hour.


	4. A Scuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion and Sun have an argument. The rest attempt to help.

Moon kicked her shoes off at the door, glaring back at her friends and brother. 

"You know, maybe crashing in to everyone wasn't the best idea," Sun mused. 

"Ya think?" Gladion growled. His aggressive behavior was halted when Hau placed his hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Guys, guys, chill," Lillie spoke up. "We're all home safe, thanks to Moon here. Isn't that what's important?"

"Yeah!" Hau barked. 

"Would be better without having to take two showers in one day," Gladion objected.

"You don't actually have to shower, Gladi. Just get in the bath and wash the saltwater off," Moon reminded him. 

"Don't call me that," he mumbled, but gave up nonetheless.

Moon huffed. _Where was this afternoon going?_ Not a good sign. 

"Do you guys want to play Mario Kart?" she asked, attempting to salvage the situation.

"Sure," Hau and Sun chorused. 

"Maybe," Lillie hummed.

"No thanks," Gladion rumbled, before heading up the stairs. 

Moon cast a worried glance at him. She knew about his issues with anxiety and the such, but past experiences had lead her to be wary. She knew Sun didn't think she noticed, but he was the same way. On a lesser scale though. 

"You wanna go check on him?" Sun whispered to her, proving her point further. 

"I....I don't know. Maybe he needs to be alone," Moon replied. 

"Is he...okay?" Hau asked as well. Lillie remained silent, but her eyes read loud and clearly. 

"I know he has problems, but...I don't want it to get too bad," Hau elaborated.

Moon nodded. "I'll go ask if he wants company. You guys can start the game, if you'd like."

"Alright. Be careful with him, though," Hau asked her softly. She smiled slightly and nodded again.

Moon quietly made her way up the stairs, glancing around the room until she spotted Gladion curled up underneath the blankets. Well, she couldn't see him, but who else could it be?

"Hey," she said quietly. The huddled form jumped up, and poked his head out from underneath the cover. 

"Moon?"

"That's me," she replied. 

He huffed. "Can I ever get any alone time around you guys?" 

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Moon mumbled, her tone suddenly shifting to a more serious one. 

Gladion groaned. "You're such a mom. No thanks."

Moon sat back and sprawled slightly. "Then I guess you gotta deal with this."

Gladion sighed, and sat up. "Alright, alright, fine. I was....being a pussy and got my feelings hurt."

"That doesn't make you a pussy," Moon argued.

Gladion flipped over. "Yeah it does."

"Didn't Hau tell you this, like, three years ago? Being emotionally vulnerable isn't bad."

"He told you that?"

"Well, duh. Sun and I get most of what he says, because sometimes he can't keep his mouth shut."

Gladion smiled slightly at this. "Yeah, guess he can't."

"Alright, dickhead, you wanna go play Mario Kart with us?"

"Shut the hell up," Gladion snapped, before running out the door and down the stairs. 

"Dickhead!" Moon yelled, following after him. 

Meanwhile, Hau, Sun, and Lillie are just happy Gladion's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being inactive lately!!! inspiration and motivation are running very low right now.


	5. DISCONTINUING

im sorry i just.

i cant do this.

im too stressed haaha.....


End file.
